one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan VS Starscream
Dan VS Starscream is SSS42X2's 2nd OMM of his third season. It features Dan Hibiki of Street Fighter and G1 Starscream of the Transformers series. Description The big wimps of Street Fighter and Transformers duke it out, but only one will walk the way of the warrior! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro The world is cruel, we all should know that, especially if your name is Dan Hibiki. He was just kicked out of a dojo hidden in the mountains. Why? Well, he sucks at fighting. Dojo Owner: And stay out! *SLAMS DOOR* Dan then got up to his feet and walked away, sad that he couldn't get anyone to learn his Saikyō-ryū fighting style, he even didn't have enough money to support himself, as he lives in a shack in the middle of nowhere. Dan: Well, this sucks. I've been kicked out of a dojo and no one learned my techniques. Suddenly, a jet flies onto the mountain and transformed into a robot. Its eyes blinked red with a red and grey colour scheme, this was Starscream. Starscream: Who dares to stand in the way of the mighty Starscream?! Dan gulps, but gains confidence and steps up. Dan: (Who is this guy? If I fight him, who knows what'll happen to me? Calm down, Dan, ''just step up and be a man.) Listen here, bucket of bolts, if you think I'll go down so easily, think again! Starscream just looks and laughs. '''Starscream: *LAUGHS LIKE A MANIAC* A mere human wishes to challenge me? Well then, you're just the thing I should've killed today, prepare to die!' Dan steps back, but gets ready to fight. Dan: (Dammit, now I HAVE to fight this guy. Why am I such a idiot?! Alright, no running now, I better give it my all.) Alright, you picked the wrong man to mess with. They both get ready to fight. Fight LET'S END THIS QUICK! GO! Dan goes up and punches Starscream in the leg, but bruises his hand. He then sees the giant robot step on the ground, creating an earthquake that sends Dan into the air to be attacked by Starscream as he gets hit with multiple punches and kicks and Starscream fires his Null-Ray, knocking Dan right into a rocky hill. 50.. Dan uses a Gadoken on Starscream, knocking him back as Dan runs up and rapidly smashes the downed Starscream with multiple Koryukens and Dankukyakus. Starscream then shoots out some cluster bombs, causing Dan to jump back as he fires a Haoh Gadoken, but Starscream counters with a Null-Ray blast. 40.. They both look at each other and fire multiple Haoh Gadokens and Null-Ray blasts, until Dan staggers back after being hit by a blast, causing him to bleed a bit. Starscream takes the opportunity to go in as he grabs Dan and transforms into his jet form and flies into the clouds. Dan gets thrown into a wall of rock and is smashed through. 30.. Dark stormy clouds appear as Starscream takes Dan into the skies once more, but he gets hit a Koryuken a second later, but Dan gets shocked by lightning as Starscream grabs him with his grappling hook and smashes him down until Dan grabs the hook and throws Starscream over his shoulder. 20.. Starscream fires multiple Cluster Bombs, causing Dan to sent through a rocky table (hint at future fight) and be dazed for a second, but Starscream fires multiple Null-Ray blasts and sends Dan into the dojo from before. He gets kicked out a second time, but he rolls into Starscream's leg and does a taunt, then turns around and fires a Shinku Gadoken. 10.. Dan looks at Starscream and does the Raging Demon, but trips on a rock, rolling into the robot's leg as he rubs his head. Starscream kicks him back, causing Dan to stagger. Dan uses the Legendary Taunt, but Starscream looks and laughs. 5.. Starscream continues laughat Dan's futile attempt to kill him. 4.. Dan uses the Otoko Michi. 3.. Dan grabs Starscream's leg. 2.. Dan starts ticking like a time bomb. 1.. Starscream looks at the screen. Starscream: Oh, shi-''' Before he could finish, he was blown into bits. ''K.O!'' Dan gets up and sees a floating blue orb. '''Starscream's Spark: You can't kill me, you human! My spark is invincible, and you will be history the next time we fight. You will rue this day, the day you ever challenged, ''STARSCRE-'' Dan grabed the spark and threw it into the Sun, causing it to be burned. This Melee's Winner is... Dan! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:Joke vs Non-Joke themed One Minute Melees